hawk_bloodlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Talus
In the archives of Tepasi and Christophsis, the name Talus would forever be documented in smaller outlines, as a noble family who invested in the progression of Christophsis' mining business. Eli was a young man at this time, traveling with his father to Christophsis as the older noble worked with others there. All the while there, he heard the sounds in the silence, the mutterings and the hums, roars, and growls. The spirits of Mandragora began to call to him early on, even on a planet near Ryloth. His father disinterested in the child's demand, he was sent away to Ryloth with a governess to stay out of his way, and there the voices had grown stronger, leading the child to an old Shaman, reading over the old book of Mandragora, a single touch against the grimoire, forcing on brands against his neck as the demon of Doashim lay claim on his future Shaman. The spirits insisted on the child to be trained in the ways of the Witches and the old Shaman of Doashim had no choice but to comply. His father had initially been against it, mortified by the brands against his son's neck but he gave in after the old Shaman had convinced him, himself unaware that the child would one day be the one to end his life and take his place. Eli grew up between Christophsis and Ryloth, trained in the ways of Mandragora. As he grew, the demon's presence inside him grew stronger and more prominent, shaping him into what the spirits wished him to be. Rather than growing to be a noble Lord he has father had wanted me to be, he grew to be the leader of the Force Order, detached from the noble ways of his house. As he approached his time to take over after his father, Eli refused and abandoned his family completely, residing solely on Ryloth. His human side decreased as the demon took over more and more, changing him forever. At the age of twenty, he struck against the old Shaman, too weak to fight him yet he still provided him a noble death as the two fought and in the death of the old, the new Shaman rose, changing himself into the demon he served. That night had been the first time Avarisa, the Shaman of Jart took notice in the young man and the two would become lovers shortly after. Though he had never intended on betraying the spirits, the woman had other plans as she attempted to push away the present Nightmother and claim the entirety of their Force Order as their own. He was the first she corrupted, manipulating him. She bore him two children, though the fate of them remained unknown, the other one being Ceta, who would begin the Hawk bloodline on Dathomir. The spirits allowed for much of what Avarisa had planned, though aware of all her actions before she had struck them, rising her allies against the beliefs of the Mandragora. They retaliated on them, banishing Avarisa out of the Force Order and killing Eli for his betrayal. Present during the incidents claim they punished him by forcing to fight Doashim in the body of another demon, where he had almost won before he was ripped from his mortal body as Avarisa fleed with their children from Ryloth, moving to the planet where she'd planned on creating her own version of their Force Order, only to die herself. The spirits punished her differently though, not permitting her entrance into the beyond, leaving her forever somewhere in between the spirit realm though it remained unclear how her bones had ended up on Orcus. Category:Mandragora Category:Witch Category:Hawk Category:Noble House Category:Shaman Category:Deceased Category:Force Ghost Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Category:Pact Doashim